Resgate
by Krahe
Summary: Questões mal resolvidas do passado e do presente virão à tona quando Hyoga decide fazer uma última homenagem a um antigo amigo. Pós hades. Conteúdo yaoi leve, Hyoga & Shun. 1º lugar no challenge da comunidade Hyoga x Shun Yaoi.


_Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation. Este é um fanwork sem fins lucrativos. _

Esta fanfiction baseia-se na continuação da série proposta por mim em outra história, a "Tesouro do Céu". Recomendo a leitura de, ao menos, os primeiros capítulos desta, para melhor compreensão. Mas, se você realmente não estiver afim, até que não vai fazer tanta falta – Creio que dá pra ir deduzindo. O máximo que pode acontecer é a fic ficar um grandessíssimo saco XD

Resenha: Questões mal resolvidas do passado e do presente virão a tona quando Hyoga decide fazer uma última homenagem a um antigo amigo. Aventura/Drama, conteúdo yaoi leve, Hyoga x Shun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Resgate**

_By Shion A._

- Kanon? - Chamou, entrando na casa de Gêmeos. - Kanon, você está aí...?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Preciso falar com você...!

- Pare de gritar, garoto. Estou aqui. - Saiu de algum lugar entre os pilares e caminhou até Hyoga de Cisne. Era noite, e Saga repousava num dos quartos.

- Finalmente te encontrei. Estou tentando falar com você há dias.

- Athena comentou que me procurava. O que quer? - Apoiou-se em um dos pilares, focado em algum ponto da escura casa de Gêmeos, sem dirigir-se diretamente ao rapaz.

- É sobre o templo de Poseidon.

Kanon franziu o rosto e o olhar, em visível descontentamento. Era um assunto que evitava.

- O que tem ele? - Perguntou, com visível mudança do tom de voz para um tanto mais rude.

Pela primeira vez, olhou nos olhos de Hyoga, mas com desconfiança.

- Quero saber o que restou dele.

O ex-Marina analisou de cima a baixo o cavaleiro à sua frente. Havia enterrado todas as lembranças que remetiam àquele lugar - há muito tempo.

- Onde quer chegar?

- Como bem sabe, Kanon, Isaak de Kraken, um de _seus Marinas_, foi meu companheiro de treinos, sob a tutela de Kamus. Ele ficou naquele lugar.

- Sim, ficou.

- Preciso saber se há alguma possibilidade de voltar lá! Preciso achar o corpo de Isaak!

- Isaak morreu, garoto. Deixe ele descansando em paz.

Hyoga, que já havia deixado escapar fagulhas de agressividade, não fazia questão de manter a compostura diante daquele que, achava, não merecia de sua parte um tratamento muito amistoso.

- Perguntei sobre o templo de Poseidon, e não sobre o que fazer ou não fazer com _meu_ antigo amigo.

O Marina, porém, não mudou de expressão. Voltou a perder o olhar pela casa de Gêmeos.

- Não sei. Não sei se há como voltar ao Reino de Poseidon. - Respondeu, quase num suspiro.

- Como não sabe? Você era um dos sete generais!

- Era. Não sou mais. Não vou àquele lugar desde que o cosmo de Athena me guiou para fora, quando ele foi destruído. Mas ainda há uma única pessoa que entende mais do Reino de Poseidon do que eu...

Hyoga parou para pensar. Da batalha sob o mar, só voltaram vivos, além dos aliados de Athena, Kanon, o próprio Julian Solo e...

- Sorento? Você fala de Sorento?

- De quem mais falaria?

- Acha que devo falar com ele?

- Não acho nada, fale se quiser. Nem sei onde encontrá-lo... Tudo que tenho a dizer é que não te ajudarei a voltar ao Reino de Poseidon.

Hyoga suspirou, lentamente.

- Tudo bem, eu já esperava que não me ajudaria muito. Mas agradeço mesmo assim. - Virou-se lentamente rumo à saída, fazendo um breve gesto de despedida. Kanon limitou-se a voltar para os aposentos pessoais da terceira casa, de onde não desejava ter sido tirado.

-x-

Hyoga, após a breve conversa com Kanon, decidiu subir para o último templo, para falar com Saori. Pouco ficava no Santuário, na verdade, preferia usar seu tempo livre para ir às planícies siberianas. Porém, tinha assuntos que o prendiam àquele lugar, como seus deveres de cavaleiro, seu treinamento, seu mestre e Shun de Andrômeda.

Desencontros eram comuns entre os cinco cavaleiros de bronze (que não deixaram de ser chamados de _cavaleiros de bronze _mesmo depois da aquisição das armaduras sagradas), após a última Guerra Santa contra Hades. Cada um deles tinha uma vida pessoal a cuidar – Seiya preferia o Japão, onde pudia ficar com sua irmã; Shiryu, a China, por motivos óbvios e Hyoga, a Sibéria. Ikki seguia por rumos que ninguém entendia e, contrariando a suposição de muitos, passava mais tempo no Santuário do que qualquer um dos outros quatro. E Shun de Andrômeda era um pobre peixe fora d'água – A ilha onde foi treinado havia sido destruída, seu mestre havia morrido, nada prendia-o ao Japão e seu irmão não gostava de ser seguido, ir para onde ele fosse estava fora de cogitação por inúmeros motivos.

Seu relacionamento com Hyoga havia complicado ainda mais as coisas – Por não participar efetivamente dos assuntos pessoais do companheiro, não o acompanhava em viagens. Tampouco acompanhava o irmão nas visitas à Ilha da Rainha da Morte, então pouco lhe restava a fazer. Por muitas vezes acabou por viajar ao Japão mesmo, para temporadas em companhia do amigo Seiya e de Seika, que o conheceu bebê no colo de um Ikki descalço e descabelado. Quando calhava de Hyoga aparecer por lá, passavam momentos agradáveis na residência dos Kido. Quando não, restava-lhes esperar de ambas as presenças coincidirem no Santuário e iniciava-se, sempre, praticamente uma saga atrás de tempo livre entre treinamentos e resoluções de assuntos diversos - Por acaso, a situação que estavam naquele momento.

Após muitos e muitos lances de escada, Hyoga finalmente chegou à mansão principal, o salão do Grande Mestre. Após pedir permissão com o máximo de educação que conseguia, dada a situação, à filas e filas de soldados de vigília, conseguiu uma audiência imediata com o Mestre do Santuário, na qual poderia requisitar a presença da garota. Shion, porém, rígido seguidor dos costumes antigos, explicou-o que era melhor deixá-la sozinha. Apesar da intimidade que Saori tinha com seus cinco mais jovens protetores, após ter se mudado definitivamente para o Santuário era necessário que qualquer um que quisesse se comunicar com ela – Até mesmo Seiya de Pégaso – Justificasse por "a" mais "b" ao Mestre o motivo da visita. Burocracias, costumes tradicionais demais para serem quebrados. Hyoga, que não quis explicar-se e que, além de tudo, havia aparecido após o sol se pôr, obviamente foi barrado. Teria que voltar no dia seguinte, ou simplesmente quando Shion estivesse longe dali, ou ainda com a autorização de Dohko de Libra – Outro chefe, menos oficial mas mesmo assim chefe, do Santuário.

Acabou por descer um pouco irritado pela viagem perdida até a casa de Aquário; onde, de certa forma e de acordo com a época do ano, residia.

- Pelo jeito as coisas não foram boas. - Kamus comentou, ao encontrá-lo no hall de entrada, casualmente, percebendo o discípulo caminhar um tanto mais pesado que o normal.

- Não mesmo, mestre Kamus. Não me acostumo com as frescuras que impõem falarmos com Saori.

- Sempre foi assim, Hyoga. Não se deve importunar Athena.

- É que não a vejo como Athena, mestre. Antes de tudo a vejo como Saori Kido.

- Terá de se acostumar.

- Seiya costuma comentar que ela deve se sentir muito sozinha. - Desabafou, ainda atordoado.

- De qualquer forma, ela teria que abrir mão da sua vida de adolescente uma hora ou outra. - Respondeu, sem sentimentalismo.

- Mas ainda sim me incomoda! Gostaria de ter falado com ela hoje mesmo, para poder resolver o assunto o mais rápido possível!

- Ainda não tirou aquilo da cabeça?

- Não. - Confessou, quase tímido.

- Já falei que te traria muito menos dor de cabeça deixar tudo como está, Hyoga. Mas, bom - suspirou - você já está grande o suficiente para que eu não tenha que cuidar da sua vida, faça o que quiser.

Hyoga riu, um pouco sem graça.

- Não se preocupe com isso. - Notou que anfitrião parecia estar se arrumando, ao olhá-lo com mais cuidado – Aliás, está de saída, mestre?

- Tenho uns assuntos a resolver. Talvez eu passe a noite fora. - Respondeu, com calma, desamassando a própria roupa. E depois completou, sem alterar o tom de voz, absorto na mesma tarefa: - Ah, e pode trazer_ seu garoto_ aqui, se quiser.

O discípulo corou de imediato. Kamus não notou ou não ligou - Sabia de tudo. Na verdade, todos sabiam, mas Hyoga ainda não havia se acostumado com o fato de ninguém realmente se importarEm qualquer sentido.

- Ah, bom... tudo bem. - Respondeu, vago, ainda em visível constrangimento.

Kamus se retirou com um breve aceno, pouquíssimo efusivo como de costume, descendo e deixando o pupilo sozinho na décima primeira casa.

Hyoga respirou fundo. Nada havia marcado para aquela noite. Nenhum tipo de reunião, treinamento noturno, e nem havia nada no dia seguinte que obrigasse-o a dormir cedo – Era um bom dia para... Visitas. Seu mestre havia dito que podia, então, porque não?! Só precisava fazer o convite, e sabia muito bem aonde o futuro convidado estava – Na casa de Virgem.

Tomou um longo banho e se arrumou muito mais do que o de costume. Abriu mão da armadura simples de treino e se deu ao luxo de vestir uma roupa ocidental. Desceu em disparada, esquecendo-se de que aquilo o amassaria completamente, e atravessou Capricórnio, Escorpião – Onde constatou, ao sentir o cosmo de Kamus, para onde o mestre tinha ido resolver "assuntos" -, Libra e, chegou, finalmente, em Virgem. Entrou esquecendo-se de pedir licença e só lembrou-se disso quando mal havia dado alguns passos para dentro e logo deu de cara com o temível, o _cunhado_ mais velho – Ikki de Fênix.

Ikki observou em câmera lenta o sorriso de Hyoga desaparecer do rosto. Não deu a mínima e resolveu perguntar de uma vez, numa clara grosseria fingida:

- O que faz aqui?

O russo encarou-o, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura, respondendo à pseudo-provocação.

- O que _você _faz aqui?

O mestiço de olhos azuis abriu um sorriso sutil e voltou o olhar para a chícara de chá que segurava.

- Procura por meu irmão, não é?

- Por quem estaria procurando, por Shaka?

Ikki riu, sem separar os lábios.

- Vai saber. - Respondeu, com o sarcasmo habitual, dando-lhe as costas e seguindo para as escadas laterais da Casa de Virgem. - Vou chamá-lo.

Pouco tempo depois, o russo ouviu passos apressados descendo em direção ao térreo. Shun, saindo do andar onde ficavam os aposentos pessoais dele e de Shaka, descia feliz e leve em seus trajes justos de sempre.

- Hyoga, não esperava que aparecesse aqui! - Disse, feliz e ofegante, parando a poucos centímetros do outro e segurando sua vontade de cumprimentos mais efusivos.

- Vim fazer uma surpresa. - pegou timidamente uma das mãos do mais novo e esfregou-a delicadamente contra o próprio rosto – Queria te chamar para ir à casa de Aquário comigo. Kamus passará a noite fora, poderemos ficar mais à vontade. Mal nos vimos nesses últimos dias...

Shun corou pelo convite mas apreciou-o muito. Fez um leve afago nos cabelos loiros e sorriu.

- Incrível você aparecer aqui, justamente porque eu estava me preparando para ir te encontrar. Mas ainda estou completamente desarrumado... Se você não se importar...

- Que absurdo! Você não precisa se arrumar, eu que preciso. Não sei nem pentear meu cabelo...

Shun sorriu e segurou-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos. Esqueceram-se completamente de que ali era nada mais nada menos do que a Sexta Mansão, protegida pelo Homem Mais Próximo de Deus, que há muito já havia percebido a agitação no salão principal e que era um dos que _odiavam _gente circulando pelas doze casas como se fosse A Casa da Mãe Joana. Não demorou muito para a voz ainda juvenil, porém extremamente insatisfeita, se fazer ouvir, interrompendo o momento romântico.

- O que é isso aqui agora?

Shaka descia as mesmas escadas pelas quais Shun havia chegado, já sem a armadura que tanto usava e apenas com uma de suas batas indianas. Alguns degraus atrás vinha Ikki, em estranha intimidade, achando graça da cena toda.

- Me desculpe, mestre Shaka! - Shun disse, de imediato, largando Hyoga e curvando-se num comprimento oriental ao homem mais velho.

- O que faz aqui, garoto? Você é o pupilo do Kamus, não é?

- Ahhn, eu... Eu vim...

- Sequestrar teu discípulo, Shaka. - Ikki completou, descontraído, parando ao lado do loiro ao fim das escadas.

- Que bonito, Hyoga de Cisne, depois de um dia de treinamento você vem tirar o garoto de seu repouso para sanar _suas _saudades adolescentes?

- Shaka, meu irmão já tinha pedido pra sair...

- E você QUIETO, Ikki! Shun, dispense esse rapaz que vive te importunando.

Shun não se intimidou. Havia aprendido a achar graça da rabugisse de seu atual mestre.

- Ele não me importuna, Mestre Shaka. - Abriu seu sorriso mais inocente. - Afinal, nós somos namorados.

O anfitrião soergueu sutilmente ambas a sobrancelhas e virou-se devagar para o cavaleiro de Fênix que, conformado, ergueu os ombros e os punhos, mostrando as mãos livres, dando a entender que já havia entregado os pontos há muito tempo.

Shaka, então, levemente incrédulo pela respostas que acabara de receber, voltou-se novamente ao jovem discípulo, com mesma lentidão.

- Bom, Shun. - Fez uma longa pausa, desconcertado - Faça o que você quiser. Só não faça barulho quando voltar, provavelmente estarei meditando e não quero que me incomode.

- Obrigado, mestre Shaka! - Inclinou-se mais uma vez em agradecimento, com um sorriso enorme.

- E desculpe pelo incômodo! - O aquariano intruso completou, para depois sair com pressa, de mãos dadas com seu querido convidado.

Hyoga e Shun subiram rumo à Aquário entre risadas e comemorações e até arriscaram um beijo levemente impróprio nas escadarias escuras que levavam à Libra.

-x-

A madrugada avançou, silenciosa, e Kamus não retornou. Hyoga resolveu considerar oficial – Seu mestre obviamente só voltaria no dia seguinte. Poderia aproveitar a noite e ficar com Shun até de manhã. Olhando para o céu, calculou que já deveria aproximar-se das quatro, e lembrou-se que não estava com o mínimo sono. Shun, entretanto, já havia há muito adormecido e ressonava calmamente ao seu lado na cama.

Estava um tanto obcecado com o "resgate" de Isaak. Em viagens à Sibéria para visitar sua vila e deixar flores à mãe, lembrava-se muito dele. Afinal, ali haviam crescido, ali haviam se separado. E ali, pensava, Isaak deveria ficar repousando. Não achava justo que seu companheiro de treinos e amigo de infância permanecesse naquele lugar maldito, um reino que não deveria ter sido despertado, zelado por um Deus adormecido.

Crispou as mãos, culpando Kanon. Mas, logo em seguida, lembrou-se de que não era culpa de Kanon o mergulho no mar da Sibéria atrás de um navio naufragado, nem das correntezas marítimas. Isaak havia morrido pois havia ido resgatá-lo, quando falhou em seu primeiro mergulho.

Hyoga resolveu afastar esses pensamentos, ou se deprimiria. Olhou mais uma vez para Shun e cobriu-o melhor com o lençol, para em seguida deitar-se ao seu lado.

**oOo Flashback oOo**

- Não se afobem. - Kamus disse, inexpressivo como sempre, ao chegarem a Moscou. Precisava resolver assuntos sobre o Santuário, e seus dois discípulos, então com oito e dez anos, insistiram em acompanhá-lo. Era inverno, nevava – Mas a temperatura não incomodava nenhum dos três.

Fora uma viagem extremamente longa até onde estavam. Primeiro, um longo caminho à trenó e a pé até o trem que cruzava a Sibéria e, nele, dias atravessando a Rússia, rumo à capital. Kamus praguejou – Tempo perdido. Conseguia tudo o que queria sem sequer chegar perto da parte ocidental do país, muito menos de Moscou. Mas eram malditas ordens do Santuário – Tinha sempre contas a prestar. E os informantes nunca conseguiriam chegar até a cidade que ficava; Ele que se virasse e fosse até onde os soldados conseguiam ir.

Mas, enfim, lá estavam. Moscou. Era a primeira vez que os dois garotos saíam da imensa planície siberiana. Isolados durante os últimos anos na aldeia de Kohoutek, situada na esquecida Pevek¹, que muito pouco havia crescido e mudado nos últimos séculos, deslumbraram-se com a capital em todos os sentidos – Era uma cidade imensa.

Kamus não queria demorar. Na verdade, não queria nem ter ido. Sabia que os dois dariam trabalho, assim como sabia que não daria certo deixá-los sozinhos por mais de uma semana e que, portanto, levá-los era inevitável. Mas, então, dos males o menor - Que ficassem pelos arredores, enquanto ele ia resolver assuntos com os enviados pelo Santuário.

Chegando na porta do hotel combinado, Kamus chamou a atenção dos dois e colocou-os em sua frente.

- Tomem – Disse, estendendo a mão e mostrando um punhado de rublos – Talvez eu demore e é de manhã ainda. Nos encontramos aqui mesmo, no por do sol. Não preciso dizer que vocês não devem se atrasar.

Os dois discípulos concordaram de imediato, em uníssono, empolgadíssimos. Kamus estava dando-lhes um voto de confiança. De seu jeito impessoal e distante, mas estava. Ficariam um dia inteiro pela cidade, com até mesmo _dinheiro_! Para fazer o que quisessem!! Isaak e Hyoga mal se continham.

Quando o mestre de ambos desapareceu pela porta do hotel, correram para comemorar. Andaram pela cidade até encontrarem o que parecia ser uma grande feira a céu aberto, com artigos do mundo inteiro.

Acabaram almoçando comida de origem duvidosa e pouco nutritiva pela rua, brincaram com cachorros de saúde igualmente duvidosa, mexeram com as pessoas que passavam e resolveram por gastar os últimos rublos nas bancadas de artigos estrangeiros.

"Europa" - Isaak leu numa placa. Abaixo, pequenos exemplares de coisas de cada país, até mesmo um par de sandálias um tanto vagabundas, supostamente gregas. O mesmo se repetia nos lugares indicados como "América" e "África", e Hyoga empolgou-se com os leques japoneses da parte "Oriente".

O dono da pequena banca, um russo loiro de rosto um tanto castigado por excessos ao longo da vida, observou-os com desinteresse. Mas prestou mais atenção quando os dois mostraram moedas e notas amassadas e começaram a contar quanto dinheiro tinham. Olhou ao redor... Os meninos estavam sozinhos. O moreno parecia mais velho, mas nada que fosse dar trabalho. Sorriu para ambos, exibindo a dentição castigada pelo tabaco e as inúmeras pregas na lateral dos olhos, e escolheu seu tom de voz mais amigável:

- Procuram algo especial, crianças?

Hyoga e Isaak desviaram o olhar das palmas cobertas de moedas e encararam-no com curiosidade.

- Queremos escolher alguma coisa legal, para colocar na nossa casa na Sibéria. - Isaak dispôs-se a explicar.

O vendedor levantou ambas as sobrancelhas, mostrando-se interessado.

- Ah, vocês moram na Sibéria?

- Sim.

- Deve ser muito gelado lá, não é?

- Muito, mas nós não temos problemas com isso. - O loirinho resolveu participar da conversa, orgulhoso.

- Ah, sim, claro, vocês devem ser meninos muito fortes.

Nessa altura, Isaak já estava começando a desgostar do homem à sua frente. Algo o incomodava. Percebia uma ligeira falsidade.

- Queríamos algo bonito – O mais jovem explicou.

- Bom... Como vocês moram num lugar muito frio, acho que querem algo para alegrar a casa, algo que não tem lá. Estou certo?

- Sim! - Hyoga abriu um sorriso, se debruçando no balcão. O discípulo mais velho apenas observou.

- Olha... - O vendedor disse, baixando o tom de voz e se aproximando - Eu tenho algo aqui... - Fez uma longa pausa. Até mesmo Isaak deixou-se levar pela curiosidade e esqueceu-se de suas suspeitas – Mas não é pra todo mundo que eu mostro, sabe? É que é uma coisa muito especial... - Fitou ambos os garotos como quem esconde um enorme segredo, fazendo-os olhar com atenção para cada um de seus movimentos.

Com lentidão calculada, tirou de algum lugar da sofrível tenda um suporte de ferro com uma espécie de planta dentro, coberta por um véu contra insetos. Colocou-a com muito cuidado em cima do balcão.

- O que é isso exatamente? - Isaak resolveu perguntar, encarando a planta com quase desdém.

O vendedor tirou o pano muito lentamente, exibindo aos poucos os galhos raquíticos cobertos de pequenas folhinhas, que, numerosos, pareciam compor a planta como um todo.

- América do Sul - Ele explicou, seríssimo. E continuou, após longo tempo - É uma planta muuuito rara.

Os dois se limitaram a observá-la.

- O nome dela é indígena... _Samambaia_.

-_ ...Samambaia... – _Repetiram, em uníssono.

- Ela dá flores? - O loirinho perguntou, encarando-o com seus dois olhos azuis, extremamente expressivos.

- ...Flores? - O vendedor pensou um pouco, desviando brevemente o olhar para cima – Mas é claaaaaaro! Dá flores que você nunca viu mais bonitas. Mas só no verão. É por isso que é rara, a procura por ela é enorme.

- Isaak! - Hyoga bradou de imediato, puxando-o pela roupa, num pedido mudo.

Isaak, por sua vez, olhou para o amigo, depois para o homem com quem falavam, para a planta tão frágil e miúda e, por fim, para toda aquela neve que cobria o chão de Moscou. O negociante esperava, receoso, sua reação.

- Você a venderia para nós? - O moreno então perguntou, e a tensão no rosto do homem diminuiu. Podia-se dizer até que ele segurou-se para não rir.

- Olha, não sei...

- Por favor. - Isaak insistiu, mas sem vontade alguma de levá-la. Fazia por Hyoga.

- Quanto vocês têm aí?

- Pouco mais de quinhentos rublos².

- Vou fazer um desconto especial pra vocês. Mas só porque são dois rapazinhos muito simpáticos... Vou aceitar os quinhentos rublos.

Pelo sarcasmo mal disfarçado na voz e pelo sorriso de canto, Isaak não demorou muito para perceber que estava sendo tapeado. Nunca que aquela maldita planta valeria seus quinhentos rublos – Por menos que entendesse de plantas, seu sexto sentido dizia.

O aquariano mais jovem, porém, levantava a plantinha com a cautela de quem segura a resolução de todos os seus problemas.

- Vamos, Isaak! Dê o dinheiro a ele e vamos encontrar Mestre Kamus! Está quase na hora!

Com um nó na garganta, Isaak depositou suas valiosas moedas e notinhas na mão do adulto, que sorria, vitorioso. Beirou sentir ódio. O vendedor já tinha percebido que ele havia entendido o trambique, assim como já havia percebido que ele não teria coragem de tirar a plantinha de Hyoga!

- Tchau, garotos! - Acenou, cínico como um pirata.

- Vamos, Isaak!

Hyoga correu na frente. Tudo o que Isaak pôde fazer foi lançar seu melhor olhar de rancor para o que se despedia e seguir o amigo, completamente desanimado. Por Athena, o que falaria a Kamus?!

_Pouco tempo depois._

- Que bom que tenho discípulos pontuais - O ruivo comentou, encontrando-os no lugar marcado e exatamente na hora marcada.

- Mas você está cinco minutos atrasado, Mestre Kamus.

- Bem, Hyoga... acontece. Isaak, tudo ocorreu bem? - Disse, inquiridor, voltando-se para o moreno que, meio distante, não olhava-o, apenas fitava o horizonte, de braços cruzados.

- Ahn... - Balbuciou, olhando-o rapidamente de soslaio, para depois completar sem ânimo algum – Foi, foi tudo bem sim.

Kamus manteve-se atento. Isaak nunca fora efusivo ou o tipo de pessoa que extravasava alegria – parecia-se muito com seu mestre – mas estava arredio.

- Mestre Kamus! - O loirinho chamou, fazendo o outro pupilo gelar – Olha! - E estendeu na altura de seu rosto o mirrado brotinho de Samambaia, mal cuidado, meio morto, sem chance _alguma_ de sobreviver ao inverno russo.

Isaak, há muitos passos de distância e quase de costas, apertou os olhos e engoliu seco. Por Athena, se passar por um completo _imbecil _na frente de um cavaleiro de ouro! Comprar uma_ planta_!

- Que mato é esse, Hyoga?

- É uma planta rara! Ela dá flores lindas! - Respondeu, com os olhos bem abertos.

O ruivo pegou um dos caules e analisou-o brevemente.

- Já vi essa planta no Santuário... É uma pteridófita, não dá flores, Hyoga. E não é rara. É uma praga em criações de gado. Vai morrer muito rápido nessa temperatura.

A rosto de Hyoga fechou-se numa expressão ao mesmo tempo confusa e magoada.

- Onde conseguiram isso?

Isaak não quis responder, e Hyoga ainda se recuperava da notícia que recebeu.

- Hein? Onde conseguiram isso? Vocês não compraram, compraram?

- Compramos... Numa banca de... _Raridades. - _Isaak revelou, constrangido.

O ruivo bufou.

- Vocês ainda são duas crianças mesmo. Que ingenuidade a minha, deixá-los soltos por aí! Aposto que pagaram o triplo do que isso vale... Ah, aliás, isso não tem valor de mercado algum! Não é rara coisa nenhuma, deve ter aqui mesmo em Moscou. E ainda é ácida, não serve nem pra comer.

Kamus continuou por um longo caminho falando mal da planta e sobre como ela era insignificante. Isaak queria se enfiar num buraco e ficar lá, só em pensar na péssima aplicação de seu primeiro protótipo de liberdade financeira. E Hyoga, na verdade, não conseguiu prestar atenção no que ocorria ao seu redor. Estava chocado. Nem conseguiu sentir raiva do comerciante que os tapeou. A plantinha morreria no frio! Sua plantinha tropical! Ainda até guardava a esperança infantil de que aconteceria um milagre e ela sobreviveria e viraria uma árvore e ele as veria todos os dias, na vila de Kohoutek onde não havia árvores nem um único galho verde.

Discípulos tristes ou não, era hora de voltar. Embarcaram no transiberiano quando a noite já havia caído. Fazia menos de 0º C. Hyoga e Isaak adormeceram um no ombro do outro e, quando acordaram, não foi surpresa apenas para Kamus encontrar a plantinha completamente congelada nas mãos enluvadas de Hyoga.

De quebra, ainda pegaram sarna dos cachorros de rua e, de volta a Kohoutek, foram postos para dormir ao lado de fora.

**oOo /Flashback oOo**

_"- Isaak, como eu era uma criança boba" _- Pensou, achando graça. Isaak fora como seu irmão... Como as coisas pudiam ter acabado do jeito que acabaram? Abraçou as próprias pernas, tomado por uma imensa nostalgia. Naquele momento, compreendeu: Não teria paz enquanto não visse Isaak mais uma vez, enquanto não desse a ele um final digno na terra que tanto amaram. Jamais conseguiria esquecer Kohoutek.

Olhou para Shun ao seu lado e lembrou-se mais uma vez da plantinha que, por um tempo tão breve, tanto estimou. Por mais vezes que o cavaleiro de Andrômeda tivesse se mostrado tão forte quanto os outros, detentor de um golpe cujo poder tendia ao infinito, via-o ainda sim como alguém que precisava de cuidados. Era certo expô-lo a meses de espera, muitas vezes sozinho, ao embarcar para suas viagens sem previsão de volta?

Não levava-o para tentar protegê-lo do vento frio e das baixas temperaturas que congelavam os desacostumados, as plantas tropicais. Talvez em nada Shun lembrasse a medíocre plantinha, pequena demais e sem vida, mas sabia que, mesmo se ela tivesse sido uma grande e bonita, o final teria sido o mesmo.

_"O resgate do corpo de Isaak vai ser pior"_ - Pensou - "_O faria ter de voltar a um antigo campo de batalha. Lugares que ele evita até mesmo falar. E depois, a um funeral na Sibéria Oriental entre cavaleiros de gelo. Seria o inferno para qualquer um."_

Tentar fazê-lo habituar-se à vida entre as geleiras eternas seria desastroso. Shun cresceu ao sol. Precisava de sol, de afetividade. Afastaria-o de Ikki e o privaria de diversas coisas. Mas ao abandoná-lo tão frequentemente, não estava agindo pior? Não estaria fazendo-o experimentar o frio da Sibéria do mesmo jeito? Não estaria agindo como Kamus, quando deixou Milo a esperá-lo por seis anos?

Reconhecia - Ninguém merecia namorar um cavaleiro de gelo.

-x-

_Dias depois. _

- Saori! - Chamou, ofegante.

- Olá, Hyoga! Fiquei sabendo que me procura há dias.

- Sim, preciso muito falar com a senhorita.

- Vamos, não fique aí de pé, acomode-se.

Saori indicou uma cadeira e sentou-se na que estava à frente. Há muito não via Hyoga... Sequer sabia como ele tinha conseguido chegar na câmara interna do último templo, onde ficava.

- Saori, é sobre a batalha no reino Poseidon. - Informou, levemente ofegante pela ansiedade.

- Do que fala exatamente?

- Meu amigo de infância, pupilo de Kamus como eu, aliou-se a Poseidon como um general Marina. Isaak de Kraken, lembra-se disso?

- Sim, muito bem.

- Saori, eu preciso voltar ao reino de Poseidon.

A jovem não alterou sua expressão.

- Mas por que, Hyoga?

- Não consigo tirar da cabeça que o corpo de Isaak ainda está lá! Aposto que, se pudesse escolher, ele gostaria de ser sepultado na Sibéria, onde treinamos. É o mínimo que posso fazer por ele depois de tudo!

Saori ponderou.

- O que Kanon disse sobre isso?

- Disse que não irá me ajudar. Se eu não conseguir ajuda, irei para lá por mim mesmo! Sei onde fica o Cabo Sunion, sei que a passagem para o mundo submarino tem a ver com ele!

- Não, Hyoga! Por favor, não se descontrole. Não sei se é certo voltar ao reino de Poseidon, que está adormecido, mas... Posso tentar descobrir algo que te ajude.

- Na verdade, senhorita, é por isso que precisava vê-la. Preciso de sua ajuda para encontrar uma pessoa que com certeza será útil.

- E quem seria?

- O único general que sobreviveu além de Kanon, Sorento.

- Sorento? - Repetiu, quase para si mesma. Não tinha boas lembranças dele. Entendia que Sorento fez o que fez por cumprir ordens, por ser um soldado fiel a seu Deus. Havia perdoado, mas não havia esquecido de quando ele tentou matar quatro de seus cavaleiros num período crítico de convalescência e de que ainda quase levou Aldebaran de Touro, que velava-os.

- Sorento deve conter informações importantes!

- Hyoga... - A deusa disse, receosa – Será que Sorento ajudaria? Não deve se esquecer de que lutaram em lados diferentes. Athena e Poseidon são inimigos desde os tempos mitológicos.

- Sorento não tem mais nada, Saori. Nós vencemos, o reinado de Poseidon no fundo do mar acabou! Kanon está do nosso lado e até mesmo Julian nos ajudou contra Hades! Não somos mais inimigos!

A jovem suspirou, pesarosa.

- Mas considere que também era do interesse de Poseidon que Hades fosse derrotado. Nos ajudou através de Julian pensando _Terra_, e não em _nós_. O que quer de Sorento é um assunto pessoal seu. Farei o que for possível, mas não sei o que esperar dele... De Julian nada conseguiremos, ele não lembra de nada.

- Senhorita, obrigada! - Hyoga completou, levantando-se, visivelmente muito mais animado. As considerações da deusa haviam entrado por um ouvido e saído por outro. - Contarei a meu mestre Kamus, ele ficará muito feliz! - Saiu na mesma hora do quarto, deixando Saori à sós com sua nova dor de cabeça.

--------

_Mais outros dias depois._

- Shun, sua concentração está horrível.

- Eu sei. - Suspirou, abandonando as mãos no chão, desfazendo a posição de meditação.

- Nunca teve problemas em desenvolver seu cosmo, mas nos últimos dias seu desempenho despencou. Tem algo, provavelmente relevante, ocupando sua cabeça.

- Me desculpe, mestre Shaka – Disse, sentindo-se mal – Estou misturando meus problemas pessoais com o treinamento e...

- Oh, isso é péssimo. Pare de fazer isso. – O mais velho cortou-lhe.

Shun baixou os olhos.

- Acho que este não é um bom dia para treinamentos...

- Não fuja de seus problemas, vamos, tente mais uma vez.

Ambos voltaram para posição inicial e, de olhos fechados, recomeçaram o processo de "esvaziar a mente". Estavam num ponto mais afastado do jardim das Árvores Gêmeas.

- "Esvaziar... Esvaziar..." - Shun repetia para si mesmo, numa tentativa tola, sua postura tensa e seus olhos fechados com força denunciando até para um leigo seu fracasso.

- "Esvaziar... Deixar a mente em branco... Quando Hyoga irá... Não, não... Esvaziar, esvaziar..."

Respirou fundo e tentou parar de pensar.

- "... Hmm... Estou conseguindo... Não, não, droga, pensei... Parar, parar... Agora já foi... Por Athena, como quero ir embora daqui... Droga, droga..."

- PÉSSIMO! - Shaka bradou, de repente, batendo as mãos com força nas pernas cruzadas.

Shun cobriu o rosto com uma mão.

- Me desculpe, não consigo! - Como sentiu falta de Daidaros, como ele era mais paciente do que aquele... _monge!_

- Me diga agora o que tem.

- É Hyoga. - Confessou, ainda com o rosto escondido e um pouco de vergonha. Mas, para sua surpresa, Shaka não o reprimiu.

- O que ele fez?

- Está estranho comigo. Acho que ele vai viajar de novo e passar muito tempo fora.

- Oh, então você não sabe? - O cavaleiro de Virgem perguntou, meio surpreso. De imediato Shun levantou o rosto.

- Saber o quê?

- Está de viagem marcada, vai viajar atrás de um Marina. Todo mundo do Santuário está comentando a partida dele em busca de um cavaleiro que quase matou um de nós, alguns até querem que ele vá fazer justiça e o mate agora em nome de vocês cavaleiros de bronze e de Aldebaran.

Uma certa agulhinha gelada entrou no peito de Shun logo após a primeira frase. Como havia tido esperanças de estar enganado!

Observando a falta de reação e o olhar dolorido de seu discípulo, o indiano finalmente compreendeu que aquilo tudo o machucava. A palavra "compaixão" nunca lhe fora muito próxima, mas pudia dizer que, naquele momento, beirou sentí-la.

- Shun, está dispensado, está bem?

Nem assim o mais jovem mudou de expressão. Viajava por suas próprias decepções.

- Olha, procure Ikki, você gosta de seu irmão, não gosta? - Shaka reconhecia: Era péssimo tentando consolar ou ajudar alguém – Ele vai saber o que fazer. Ikki costuma saber o que fazer.

Shun levantou-se como se simples ato fosse realmente um pesar e foi caminhando quase arrastando os pés. O loiro observou-o sumir de vista sem se despedir.

"Então é isso." - Shun pensava. - "Hyoga vai partir de novo. O Santuário todo já sabia, mas eu, eu que deveria saber de tudo, não fazia idéia! Ele não me falou nada! E busca um cavaleiro que conheço, Sorento, não pode ser ninguém além dele! Tinha todos os motivos para me falar!"

Mal tinha ouvido as palavras de Shaka, mas, talvez por costume, fez o que foi sugerido. Encontrou Ikki, seguindo seu cosmo, nos limites do Santuário, longe do treinamento, pensando na vida ou em o que só algum deus devia saber. Foi acolhido fraternalmente e dormiu em suas pernas o resto da tarde. Assim como Ikki não gostava de responder perguntas, também não as fazia, coisa que permitiu ao mais jovem esquecer do assunto por algumas horas.

- Shun. - Chamou. - Shun, levanta. Já anoiteceu.

Despertou pela voz do irmão e abriu os olhos – Um céu de estrelas.

Havia dormido com a cabeça no colo de Ikki, mas com o corpo deitado numa pedra, então não acordou sentindo-se muito bem. Mas logo teve pena do outro, que devia ter passado a tarde toda sentado em cima das próprias pernas.

- Que horas são?

- Quase sete.

- Nossa! - Ergueu-se - Dormi por três horas!

- Sim – Respondeu, num meio sorriso.

Shun esfregou os olhos.

- Acho que... é melhor eu voltar.

- Não, fica. - Ikki pediu. - O céu está limpo hoje, vamos ficar aqui, você sempre gostou de ver estrelas.

- Bom, se não se importar...

O mais velho puxou Shun para perto e sentaram-se encostados numa parede de pedra. Estavam num lugar alto, tinham uma boa vista da cidade de Atenas.

Com a cabeça no ombro de Ikki e olhando continuamente os pontos cor de prata no firmamento daquele começo de noite, achou que era uma boa hora para puxar assunto.

- Ikki, já ficou assim com alguém?

- Estou com você assim agora. - Aquilo era um claro "não vamos falar sobre mim". Ok, perfeitamente entendido.

- Ikki, você sabia que Hyoga vai viajar?

- Ouvi alguém comentando. Por quê?

- Shaka acabou de me contar. Eu... eu fiz papel de idiota esses dias todos, conversamos ontem e eu SENTI que ele queria me falar alguma coisa, mas fingiu que não e eu continuei sem saber! Fiquei sabendo por Shaka! Por Shaka, que mal sabe o nome dele! - Desabafou de uma vez, com sua voz chorosa, fitando Ikki com os olhos lacrimejantes – Algo que, na verdade, era quase um hábito.

- Ah, então é por isso que apareceu aqui arrasado daquele jeito. - Afagou-lhe a cabeça, ambos voltando a observar a paisagem. - Esquece isso. Fica aqui.

Era impressionante a capacidade de Ikki em acalmar-lhe às vezes sem sequer falar palavra. A proximidade e afetividade – raras, mas apreciadas – pareciam fazer-lhe sentir a pouca importância que pudia perfeitamente ser atribuída ao resto do mundo. Passou pela cabeça de Shun, naquele momento, como o tempo pudia parar ali. Sabia que o sentimento só duraria até encontrar-se de novo cara a cara com Hyoga, mas ali onde e com quem estava, não se importaria em saber que seu pretendente até já havia partido.

- Eu te pediria para ir dormir no meu quarto hoje, mas dada a situação, é melhor que vá procurar Hyoga pra tirar a história a limpo.

- Não, agora que você falou, eu vou para casa de Leão.

- Hyoga.

- Casa de Leão.

- HYOGA! - Balançou-o com braço que estava usando para abraçá-lo.

- Casa de Leão e acabou! - Shun decretou, rindo. - Será que Shaka vai implicar por eu dormir fora?

- Não peça. - Sugeriu, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

Riram, cúmplices; Ikki internamente preferia a opção do irmão. Talvez pôr tudo em pratos limpos com o siberiano assim que possível fosse mais racional, mas fazê-lo experimentar um pouco da própria falta de consideração era definitivamente mais _divertido. _Daria-se ao direito de ter a companhia de seu _otooto_ sem este dar explicações a qualquer um, e adorou imaginar a cara de Hyoga ao se lembrar de que não era vital para a vida de Shun.

A relação boa _demais _dos irmãos Fênix e Andrômeda há muito já havia caído nas graças das más línguas do Santuário, as especulações maldosas não eram poucas - Hyoga sabia o que realmente acontecia, mas Ikki tinha certeza de que ficava enciumado do mesmo jeito quando ele e o mais novo se grudavam.

- Não o substituo, mas te ajudarei a dar a ele a falta de atenção que ele merece. - O leonino comentou.

Andrômeda nada respondeu – Não fazia aquilo por mal. Talvez o mais velho não soubesse, ou fingisse não saber, mas queria evitar encontrar Hyoga pelo medo de ser ignorado, de que ele considerasse sua decepção um exagero. Cairia em prantos na frente de Hyoga se o visse; e sabia que isso em nada impediria o relacionamento dos dois de desmoronar.

--------

_Véspera da viagem. _

- Então parte amanhã?

- Sim, mestre.

- Bom, como quiser. - Pegou seu café, a única coisa que bebia ao acordar, e cogitou dirigir-se para seu quarto. – Já disse o que penso sobre isso.

- É importante para mim.

- Eu sei.

- Se eu conseguir algo com Sorento...-

- Se conseguir informações quero ir também em busca do corpo de Isaak. - Cortou-o, secamente.

- V-você iria, mestre Kamus?

- Claro que sim. É meu discípulo como você. Eu o criei.

Hyoga realmente não esperava. Beirou emocionar-se, mas não teve tempo de agradecer à Kamus, pois ele já havia se retirado silencioso como sempre fora. Na verdade, algo além da ansiedade pela possível visita ao Reino de Poseidon estava parado em sua garganta: Àquela altura, com certeza Shun já sabia que partiria muito em breve. Não haviam procurado um ao outro pelos últimos dias, e com a falta de comunicação, Hyoga não sabia sequer dizer qual era a situação dos dois como casal, exatamente. Se a briga fosse ao menos oficialmente declarada, talvez a angústia fosse menor.

Sentia que não tinha a quem recorrer. Pedir conselhos amorosos a Kamus? Nem pensar. Shiryu e Seiya estavam fora mas, mesmo que não estivessem, não sentiria-se à vontade. ...Saori?! Não. E tampouco tinha culhões para aproximar-se de Ikki, que aliás talvez quisesse sua cabeça. Tinha um bom relacionamento com Milo, davam-se bem... Mas... Talvez forçaria uma intimidade inexistente ao querer falar sobre... _Amor_, com ele. Era o namorado de seu mestre, afinal. Qualquer coisa que Milo falasse poderia acabar comprometendo-o, revelando a Hyoga um pouco da intimidade do casal mais velho – Coisa que não era de sua conta saber.

Então Cisne compreendeu – Teria que resolver tudo sozinho, dar a cara a tapa. Pecou sendo relapso, entendia merecer o peso na consciência e a situação embaraçosa. Só precisava agir antes que um belo dia acordasse e descobrisse que seu namoro com Shun havia congelado.

-x-

Entrou no quarto da Deusa e inclinou-se em reverência.

- Me procurava?

- Sim, Kanon. Por favor, entre e fique à vontade.

O ex-Marina levantou-se e encostou-se numa parede. Saori continuou.

- Sei que está consciente de que Hyoga de Cisne está a procura de um rapaz que defendia a frente de Poseidon junto com você, Sorento de Sirene.

- Sim. Já faz um tempo que ele me procurou.

- Pois então, Kanon... Pelo que entendi, trata-se de um assunto envolvendo um terceiro General Marina, que tombou em batalha, mas que cresceu treinando para lutar ao nosso lado, como cavaleiro de Athena.

- Exatamente. Isaak de Kraken era um dos sete generais, como eu e Sorento, mas foi companheiro de treinamento do cavaleiro de Cisne, e ambos eram discípulos de Kamus de Aquário. Mas não sei dizer exatamente o que o fez desviar-se.

- Bom, não se preocupe, não te chamei aqui para cobrar explicações – Especificou, com gentileza - Queria dizer que Hyoga falou comigo e, através da Fundação de meu falecido avô, conseguimos com muita facilidade localizar Sorento. Ele viaja com Julian pelo mundo ajudando crianças carentes, mas tornou-se um flautista conhecido.

Kanon desviou seu olhar do da garota. Não adiantava – Odiava falar e ouvir falar dos lugares e pessoas de seu passado. Mas Saori, que a cada dia desenvolvia mais a capacidade de entender seus cavaleiros - muitas vezes calados e orgulhosos - através de pequenos gestos, atentou para a sutil demonstração de intranquilidade do rapaz e resolveu ser o mais clara e objetiva possível.

- Hyoga viajará amanhã atrás de Sorento, e deixarei a decisão do que fazer quanto a Isaak nas mãos dele. Gostaria de te perguntar se deseja acompanhá-lo.

_"Reencontrar Sorento...?" -_ Kanon murmurou, para si mesmo.

- Sei que é uma decisão difícil para ser feita de um dia para o outro, mas... É de seu direito saber do que acontece. O avião parte amanhã às seis, não sei se Hyoga vai levar alguém, mas há lugares livres e ele apoiou quando sugeri que você fosse chamado. É uma chance de resolver muitos assuntos pendentes, Kanon.

Apesar de ser um dos cavaleiros mais velhos e racionais, o ex-General ficou um tanto atordoado. Reencontrar Sorento envolvia desenterrar traições, mentiras, honra ferida, mortes desnecessárias e ficar cara a cara com uma de suas maiores inimizades.

- Você tem atá amanhã de manhã para decidir. Por favor, pense no assunto. - Pediu, com o carisma que teve de desenvolver para dobrar Seiya e ou outros cavaleiros de bronze, há muito tempo - Além de tudo, confesso que me sentiria muito mais tranquila se você acompanhasse Hyoga. Não por temer que Sorento fizesse algo contra ele, mas sim porque, apesar de ter uma armadura sagrada, ele é só um garoto. Com toda sua experiência, tenho certeza que as decisões seriam tomadas com muito mais prudência.

- Prometo que pensarei.

Após a conversa, Saori acompanhou-o até a saída. A garota havia pensado no assunto - Era natural a dedicação de cavaleiros para com companheiros de batalha ou mestres falecidos, alguns, inclusive, só tinham a lembrança de pessoas que já foram como companhia. Hyoga sempre se destacou pela devoção por sua falecida mãe, e depois por seu mestre e por Isaak; e seus argumentos para o resgate do corpo faziam sentido. Mas há tempos que os combatentes de ambos os lados da última guerra contra Poseidon não se encontravam... Haveria como voltar ao fundo do mar? O poder de Poseidon havia conservado os corpos? O que encontrariam lá? Como Sorento receberia Kanon, depois de tudo? Preocupava-se, preocupava-se. Com certeza, Cisne e Gêmeos deveriam estar ainda mais confusos. Havia pensado também em Kamus: O que deveria achar daquela história toda? Infelizmente, o máximo que pudia fazer era assistir de longe: Afinal, aquele assunto só dizia a respeito de Hyoga, Kamus, Kanon e Sorento.

Naquela noite, Kanon não dormiu. Tampouco conseguiu falar com Saga, que pediu – mas não insistiu – para que ele contasse o que havia acontecido para deixá-lo tão inquieto. No dia seguinte, quando Saga acordasse junto com o Sol, encontraria o irmão gêmeo na sacada dos arredores da terceira casa, observando a paisagem. Com os olhos fundos de quem não dorme há muito tempo, Kanon comunicaria evasivamente sobre a breve viagem para a qual já estava partindo.

-x-

O dia de véspera à fatídica partida atrás de Sorento já estava chegando ao fim. O sol já havia se posto há muitas horas e Hyoga rezava para Isaak e para sua mãe entre ruínas mais afastadas do Santuário. Parou ao ouvir passos muito próximos.

- Só vim para te desejar boa viagem. - A voz de Shun veio de algum lugar à distância.

- Shun? - Virou-se para trás com pressa, perdendo totalmente a concentração e compostura - Shun, eu... Eu te procurei esses dias...

- Não procurou não. - Disse, com mágoa, encarando-o ao ponto de intimidá-lo.

- Não, digo... Procurei sozinho... por aí. Fui à casa de Virgem numa noite dessas, Shaka não te falou?

- Não.

- Mas eu fui.. Ele disse que você não está dormindo na sexta casa esses tempos.

- Durmo com Ikki. Ele me consola e não me deixa virar a noite chorando sozinho.

- Olha, desculpa...

Shun cruzou os braços e virou o rosto, magoado. Hyoga se aproximou, tocando-o nos ombros.

- Desculpa, Shun...

O mais novo apertou os olhos.

- Pensei que já bastava Ikki sumindo sempre sem me avisar! - Silvou, com a voz chorosa. O russo apenas ouviu.

- Eu não entendo! - Continuou – Por quê? Eu te proibi de viajar alguma vez?

O loiro abraçou-o, mesmo não sendo recíproco.

- A culpa não é sua, Shun. Eu que fiz besteira, de novo. Eu sei que não gosta que eu vá, não sabia como te falar...

- Mas agora eu sei! - Arranjou espaço entre seu corpo e o do outro para passar os braços e secar o rosto – Eu não ia te proibir, Hyoga!

Ajudou Shun na tarefa, com a dolorida consciência de que ele chorava por sua causa, e aproximou próprio o rosto, oferecendo os lábios sutilmente. O mais novo aceitou-os, ainda um tanto confuso. Trocaram beijos rápidos, pouco efusivos, receosos. Mas, para a surpresa de Hyoga, logo Shun passou um dos braços por seu pescoço e passou a procurá-lo com saudade e carência. Retribuiu, aliviado.

- Acho que você cansou de mim. - O mais novo confessou, sem soltar-se um milímetro, entregue entre as mãos e braços que envolviam suas costas e afagavam seu cabelo.

- Não fale besteira, por favor. Você foi a única pessoa que tive desde que... desde a batalha das doze casas... Mesmo Kamus estando vivo novamente, você continua igualmente muito importante pra mim.

- Então por que não me dá intimidade? Se afasta o tempo todo? - Perguntou, muito baixo, as lágrimas vindo aos olhos novamente. Era a primeira briga em muito tempo, havia muita mágoa acumulada. - Você sempre se afasta de mim.

Hyoga não tinha o que responder. Era verdade. E só sabia consolá-lo com toques, então foi o que fez.

Apesar da mágoa, Andrômeda submeteu-se às vontades do companheiro como sempre fez. Queria esquecer do mal entendido, da viagem que o outro faria no dia seguinte. Faria o que ele quisesse naquela noite, sabia que não era o mais sensato, e que isso significava chorar sozinho depois, mas _precisava_, precisava do contato, das palavras confortantes, do carinho, de Hyoga de Cisne em geral. Não relutou ao ser deitado na grama.

- Vai comigo amanhã.

- Se faz isso para me agradar... Não precisa. – Esclareceu, sem rancor, enquanto retirava a camisa do corpo sobre o seu. _"Um simples convite não vai consertar tanto tempo sendo deixado em segundo plano",_ arriscou pensar, mas calou-se. Precisava refletir sobre o assunto num momento em que estivesse com a mente mais sã. Seria uma coisa pesada para se dizer, o tipo de coisa que Shun preferia engolir do que falar. E sim, mais uma vez reconhecia que talvez não fosse o mais sensato, que talvez devesse ser duro... Mas nunca conseguiu sê-lo, e naquele momento não seria diferente.

- Não... Eu quero você comigo. - Sorveu quase violentamente a pele do dorso pálido de Shun, após abrir-lhe completamente a camisa. Repetiu o gesto diversas vezes, cruzando o abdômen, descendo para os quadris. O mais novo arqueou a coluna, oferecendo a Hyoga o que ele quisesse ter.

- Não quero resolver tudo com sexo... Outra vez. - O loiro confessou, cobrindo o corpo menor com o seu, encarando-o seriamente.

- Sabe que te perdôo, Hyoga. Sempre te perdôo. Não importa o quão feliz eu fique com Ikki, você semprevai fazer falta. Sabe que amo você há tanto tempo... - Esclareceu, entregue, sincero, penteando os fios loiros.

- Sorento toca flauta pela Europa e viaja com Julian. Não foi difícil para a Fundação de Saori descobrir em qual país está. O abordarei o hotel... Vem comigo... Você o conhece e pode me ajudar. - Explicou, direto, com a testa colada na do outro.

- Faço o que você quiser. - Segurou Hyoga pelo maxilar e alcançou-lhe os lábios. - Mas não me deixa mais com saudade... Foi tão difícil não te procurar esses dias, Hyoga...

- Você vai ficar no meu quarto. Não vai sentir saudade nenhuma.

Shun riu pela expressão quase depravada de Hyoga. Após um jejum de semanas, puderam aproveitar a noite entre as ruínas do melhor jeito que conheciam. Shun surpreendeu-se – Nunca havia sido tomado com tanta calma, atenção e paciência.

-x-

_Suécia. _

- Ficamos muito surpresos com sua vinda, Kanon. - Shun puxou conversa, simpático, enquanto caminhavam até o hotel indicado pela fundação Graad. Pouco haviam falado com o ex-Marina durante a curta viagem de avião – Parecia sonolento e distante; e em certos momentos aparentou ter adormecido. Mas os dois mais jovens ao menos puderam comentar um com o outro o fato de estarem vendo, pela primeira vez, um cavaleiro de ouro em roupas ocidentais. Kanon ficava muito bem e uns cinco anos mais jovem de calça jeans, camisa branca e jaqueta de couro.

- Eu tinha de vir. - Respondeu, quase somente para si, sem virar-se para os garotos.

- Quando foi a última vez que viu Sorento? - Hyoga perguntou, direto.

- Na mesma ocasião que _você_ também o viu pela última vez, imagino.

- Hyoga, estive pensando... - Shun voltou a falar - Julian esqueceu de tudo, certo? Pensa que não nos conhece. Imagino que talvez ver Kanon seja um choque muito grande para ele, um _déjà vu_ forte demais. Vocês dois não acham melhor que somente eu e Hyoga entremos no hotel? Aí você, Hyoga, traz Sorento para fora e eu fico conversando com Julian. Com certeza ele vai querer saber de Saori, quando usarmos o nome dela de referência no hotel.

- Bem pensado, Shun – O russo concordou, olhando-o com orgulho – Você não se importa em ficar nos esperando ao lado de fora, não é, Kanon?

- Acho até melhor.

- Você se parece tanto com o meu irmão – Shun disse-lhe, amigável ao ponto de Kanon sentir-se na obrigação de olhar para ele. Talvez a primeira vez naquele dia que olhava para alguns dos dois.

- Me dou bem com o seu irmão. - Confessou, num meio sorriso.

- Ali, o hotel é naquela rua. - Hyoga cortou-os, ansioso.

O ex-general ficou esperando na esquina da rua, encostado numa parede. Os dois meninos agiam rápido – Em pouco menos de vinte minutos, Hyoga voltou com Sorento. Na outra ponta do quarteirão, Kanon pôde ler os lábios do russo claramente:

_- "Há alguém que você não vê há muito tempo te esperando."_

Sorento só reparou no outro ex-general quando os dois chegaram perto de si e Hyoga fez um gesto como se dissesse "aí está". Assim que levantou o rosto e viu o de Kanon, Sorento desfez a expressão descontraída, num misto de sentimentos.

- Você?

Kanon não respondeu.

- Não acredito. Jamais te reconheceria assim, com essas roupas.

- Hyoga, agora que Sorento está aqui, deixe-nos a sós. Tenho coisas a tratar com ele.

- Como assim?

- Eu disse que não te ajudaria, e não mudei minha opinião. Vim aqui para resolver outros assuntos.

Hyoga viu a tensão com a qual o mais velho olhava o flautista, e a expressão de incredulidade, desprezo e escárnio de Sorento. Devia deixá-los a sós. Imediatamente. Recuou para o fim da rua, confuso pelo rumo dos acontecimentos.

Sorento encarou o ex-companheiro de lutas, desafiador. Não estava com seu instrumento mágico dos tempos de General e tampouco intimidava em seus trages quase eruditos de flautista, mas definitivamente não temia Kanon. Mesmo se tivesse motivos para isso.

- Então você está vivo mesmo. Quem diria.

- Athena me salvou.

- Que nobre coração. Mas eu adoraria vê-lo se afogando no reino que você mesmo ressuscitou, por suas próprias ambições.

- Pagarei por meus crimes.

- Que pelo menos isso sua Deusa se encarregue de cobrar.

- Vim em paz, Sorento. Vim falar sobre Isaak de Kraken. - Afirmou, sóbrio, sem encará-lo de frente.

- Moleque desgraçado, me tira do hotel para me fazer reencontrar esse... esse... demônio... Cavaleirinho de Athena loiro insolente...

- Você me ouviu?

De alguma forma, a falta de respostas de Kanon às suas provocações somou-se a muito rancor acumulado. Sorento não aguentou - para ele, Kanon ainda era Dragão Marinho; e estava embrulhando-lhe o estômago a capacidade deste de ser tão cínico, fingir tão bem.

- Ora, Kanon de Dragão Marinho, líder dos Generais Marinas! Olhe para cá! Como pôde desenterrar-se do Inferno ou de qualquer outro lugar de seu nível e ter a audácia de aparecer na minha frente? Seu traidor ambicioso, O QUE QUER? - Silvou, explosivo.

Teve apenas silêncio como resposta.

- E tão civilizado, em roupas ocidentais! - Observou, com extremo escárnio - Nem parece o general violento, sádico e mentiroso que você é! Tão jovem! Nem parece o irmão mau que destruiu a vida do próprio gêmeo e manipulou Poseidon, que fez inúmeras pessoas morrem por causa disso! Por que não me olha de frente, Kanon?! - Puxou o rosto do ex-Marina, obrigando-o a olhá-lo, e ele o fez. Mas por um breve momento, logo fechou os olhos, reflexivo, indiferente.

- Já disse. Pagarei por meus crimes.

Sorento abandonou de vez toda boa educação e auto-controle e cuspiu-lhe na cara. O outro apenas limpou a pele com o punho, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Já fui perdoado por Athena, aceito pelos cavaleiros e até mesmo por Saga, mas não pense que isso me fez ter a ilusão de que um dia _você _me perdoaria, Sorento. Não vim pedir seu perdão, não o mereço e não preciso dele. - Kanon então encarou-o de frente, sóbrio, neutro. - Mas tenho um pedido a te fazer.

O flautista limpou as lágrimas de ódio e nervoso que quase rolaram durante a discussão e respondeu, com a voz trêmula:

- Fale logo e dê o fora daqui.

O marina deu um passo à frente, ficando muito próximo - fazendo Sorento, mais baixo, ter de erguer um pouco o queixo.

- Sei que se consome por tudo que aconteceu, que fiz você perder sua juventude treinando para uma guerra no qual seu Deus perdeu, e que nem deveria ter acontecido. Mas agora já foi, Sorento, vá viver sua vida. Você mal chegou aos vinte anos de idade... Pare de se consumir de ódio por um homem cuja alma já está condenada há muito tempo.

De alguma forma, a ira de Sorento esfriou bruscamente. Teve que engolir as lágrimas mais uma vez, mas seriam lágrimas de emoção. Aquele Kanon não era o mesmo que conheceu. Sincero, realista, controlado. Respirou fundo, refletiu, olhando para as fivelas das próprias sandálias, para só depois dirigir-lhe o olhar novamente, transpassando sentimentos totalmente diferentes.

- Os últimos tempos te mudaram, Kanon. - O tom de voz havia voltado ao natural, e falava completamente calmo, talvez somente um pouco triste, s voz embargada pelas lágrimas engolidas - Pelo jeito, sua risada infame e seu sadismo se afogaram com o Império. Você não sorri, nem se altera...

-...

- Então é assim que você é de verdade? Sem a maldade que te possuía? Como pôde mudar tanto?

- Este Kanon já fez coisas demais na vida... Demorei muito mais do que deveria, mas entendi qual caminho devo seguir. Tenho algo mais do que meus poderes, agora...

- Ora, ora! - Pôs as mãos na cintura, tentando recuperar-se da tristeza e das lembranças ruins que haviam ido à tona - Que coisa mais esquisita! Você não é o Kanon, impostor!

- Felizmente ou infelizmente, sou o Kanon sim. - Pôs as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e deu um meio-sorriso.

- Que mundo mais esquisito...

- Agora vamos finalmente falar sobre Kraken.

- Isaak de Kraken... o menino que só tinha um olho, que havia treinado para servir Athena?

- Esse mesmo. Hyoga, o garoto que te buscou no hotel, treinou com Isaak. Eram melhores amigos, aparentemente, tinham o mesmo mestre. Ele não quer que Isaak fique com Poseidon. Quer seus restos mortais na superfície, sob os poderes de Athena, enterrado na Sibéria, onde cresceram.

- Ele quer descer e pegar o corpo de Kraken?

- Exatamente isso. Se não o ajudarmos, Sorento, ele vai descer lá sozinho. Tem uma Armadura Sagrada desde a luta contra Hades, não duvido nada que ele realmente consiga. Quebrar a parede do Cabo Sunion vai ser brincadeira de criança para ele.

- Não sei o que fazer. Não sei se dá para voltar.

- E se tentarmos? Antes nós do que o garoto. Não tenho mais armadura e jamais usaria a de Gêmeos para isso, mas creio que conseguiria me virar muito bem assim. Você ainda tem poderes?

- Não sei. Tenho restos da armadura de Sirene e minha flauta, guardados à sete chaves. Talvez usando-a eu me lembre de meus poderes.

- Não acha que Poseidon se zangaria?

- Poseidon dorme. Mesmo se mexermos na ânfora ele não acordará. Está exausto, e deve temer muito Athena depois da vitória dela sobre Hades.

- Então como faremos? Cabo Sunion?

- É o jeito. Falarei à Julian qualquer besteira, inventarei uma desculpa qualquer. Ele ficará todo feliz com as notícias que Andrômeda está dando, ou inventando, não sei, nem vai se importar.

Hyoga foi chamado e comunicado das boas novas. Vibrou, e mais tarde fez questão de agradecer o geminiano em particular. O pobre Julian foi deixado totalmente a parte de tudo e, no dia seguinte, os três cavaleiros de Athena viajaram de volta à Grécia para os preparativos. Aquário precisava ser avisado. Quando tudo estivesse pronto, avisariam Sorento e se encontrariam no Cabo Sunion, na própria Grécia.

E assim tudo procedeu. Poucos dias depois, Sorento foi avisado e, no dia seguinte, encontrou-se com Kanon no aeroporto. Vestiu a danificada armadura de Sirene já de frente à lendária prisão grega a beira-mar, tomado por uma imensa nostalgia. A angústia de Kanon multiplicava-se a casa segundo, de frente àquele lugar que tantas coisas significou, vendo Sorento mais uma vez nos trages de General e prestes à voltar ao Reino Submarino. Ambos invejavam Hyoga, que tinha apenas a ansiosidade de reencontrar Isaak fisicamente. Ele, inclusive, trajava a suntuosa armadura sagrada de Cisne, com as duas enormes asas, e esperava em silêncio os dois ex-marinas agirem, ao lado de Kamus de Aquário.

De volta à seus trages típicos, uma roupa de treinamento azul igual a que estava usando quando ali fora aprisionado na juventude, Kanon mergulhou e abriu as grades da prisão por uma trava submersa, cuja senha fora cedida com antecedência por Saga.

- Sinto algo estranho nessas grades. - Sorento comentou. - Elas não são grades normais, não é?

- Não. - Kamus se dispôs a explicar. - Foram feitas por lemurianos, o mesmo povo que construiu as armaduras douradas. Não são de um material comum, são protegidas quase por um encanto. Nem mesmo Kanon, com todo seu poder, conseguiu quebrá-las ou entortá-las quando foi preso aí.

Ouviu-se um estalo e as grades se abriram como um portão. O ex-general voltou à superfície.

- Vamos – Chamou, e os outros três entraram, com a água pela cintura. - Todos sabem nadar, não é? A maré pode enlouquecer e subir a qualquer momento. As águas aqui não são comandadas somente pela força do mar. É um lugar bem estranho.

Os quatro cavaleiros encararam a enorme parede de pedra do fundo da cela.

- Faz as honras, Kanon? Já fez isso uma vez, afinal. Uma volta aos velhos tempos. - Sugeriu Hyoga. O mais velho sorriu, e concentrou o cosmo.

_- Golden Triangle! _

O golpe atingiu o parede de pedra em alta velocidade, emitindo luz o suficiente para que todos tivessem que desviar o olhar. Quando a luz cessou, espanto geral: A parede estava intacta! De dentro desta, o golpe voltou, em direção ao próprio Kanon. Hyoga saltou em sua frente e protegeu-o, caso contrário teria se ferido gravemente pelo próprio poder, já que estava sem armadura.

- Mas o que raios foi isso? - Kamus questionou. - Teve a força do golpe de um cavaleiro de ouro! Como essa parede ainda está aí?

- Precisei de muito menos para destruí-la no passado... - Kanon murmurou, Hyoga ainda ajudando-o a recompor-se.

Sorento engoliu seco e tomou a palavra.

- Pensei nisso a caminho da Grécia, era uma de minhas preocupações... Poseidon está adormecido, mas ainda pode usar seus poderes como quiser e vigiar suas propriedades. Se isso aconteceu, é porque não quer ninguém lá. Ninguém. Deve ter selado a parede com seus poderes de Deus. Somente isso explicaria o golpe não ter funcionado e voltado contra Kanon.

- Inferno! - Hyoga bradou, irritado. - Teremos que voltar?

Kamus de Aquário ainda tinha esperanças.

- Com essa armadura sagrada, Hyoga, você já derrotou um Deus. Tem poderes para superar o de Poseidon.

- Se quiser perder sua armadura e ser condenado a queimar no tártaro, Hyoga de Cisne, faça isso. - Sorento afirmou, sereno.

- Ele tem razão. - Kanon concordou. O mais jovem dos quatro ficou perplexo, e Kamus redimiu-se.

- Acho que entendo o que querem dizer.

- Ter uma armadura mais poderosa do que as de ouro pode ter um preço muito alto, Hyoga. - Kanon continuou.

- Vocês querem dizer que... Se eu usar meus poderes para superar o de Poseidon, sendo que ele não é uma ameaça para Athena no momento, estarei cometendo uma infração muito grave e, provavelmente, serei indigno da Armadura Sagrada de Cisne?

Sorento maneou a cabeça, confirmando silenciosamente.

- Então... então o Kanon fez... Já foi uma infração! - Kamus pareceu ter um estalo. - De certa forma, usou seu poder cósmico para questões pessoais! Estamos... estamos todos cometendo infrações, a partir do momento que pisamos aqui!

Hyoga pareceu entrar em quase desespero.

- Por Deus, Kanon, me perdoe! Fui eu que te induzi a lançar o golpe! Eu não tinha a intenção de te incriminar, em absoluto!

- Minha alma já está condenada mesmo... - Murmurou.

Subitamente, o nível da água começou a subir, acompanhado de uma fortíssima correnteza. Aquário olhou ao redor, em alerta.

- ... Estamos ganhando nosso castigo.

- Argh... Eu não consigo... Não consigo me segurar... - Hyoga falou, entre dentes. Bateu as asas da armadura e pairou no ar, mas alguma força pareceu lançá-lo brutalmente de volta à água, fazendo-o submergir completamente.

- Hyoga!! - Seu ex-mestre gritou, preocupado, vendo que o antigo pupilo não voltava à superfície. Quase ao mesmo tempo, Kanon foi atingido por um forte golpe d'água, e seus dedos sangraram pela força com que se agarrava às pedras, tentando segurar-se.

- M-maldição... - Rangeu, ignorando a dor, ainda sem se soltar.

Sorento tentou nadar até ele, mas viu-o ser tragado pelo mar antes de conseguir alcançá-lo. Virou-se para Kamus e gritou, sentindo o corpo cada vez mais pesado pela água salgada que entrava pelas frestas da armadura danificada:

- O que faremos?! A água está cada vez mais violenta! Poseidon está nos castigando! Se usarmos nossos poderes estaremos piorando a situação!

- Vamos ser tragados para algum lugar. - Declarou, também mal conseguindo se manter na superfície. - O que faremos? Prenderemos a respiração e iremos atrás de Hyoga e Kanon e, se dermos sorte, voltaremos os quatro minimamente vivos para algum pedaço de terra firme.

- É o único jeito, pelo que vejo... Lutaremos contra a maré...

Kamus virou-se e viu uma enorme onda atrás de si.

- É agora, Sorento! Mergulhe!

Deixaram a correnteza levá-los para cada vez mais fundo, a luminosidade diminuindo progressivamente. Mas, em pouco tempo, nenhum dos dois resistiu à pressão da água e a falta de ar – Perderam a consciência.

-x-

- Onde... Onde estou? - Sorento sentou-se com dificuldade. - Acho que também apaguei no caminho...

Olhou em volta, e sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida pelo que encontrou - Pilares caídos, recifes de coral destruídos, o céu e o horizonte tão estranhos, o ambiente escuro, a garoa fina...

_Estava no Reino de Poseidon! _

- Ele nos trouxe para cá... - A voz conhecida veio detrás de si. Virou-se e encontrou Kanon, completamente molhado, de pé, observando os arredores. - O castigo dele... Foi dar o que queríamos.

Enquanto Sorento levantava-se, água em abundância escorrendo pelos vãos da armadura danificada, Hyoga contraía os olhos, acordando.

- Nós estamos... Onde estou pensando?

- Pelo jeito sim – Era a voz de Kamus, que também erguia-se. A capa branca da armadura de ouro, pesada, grudando em seu corpo.

Kanon não desviava a atenção da imensidão de água que havia deixado tudo ali submerso, como numa cidade abaixo do nível do mar cujos diques romperam. Somente via-se ao longe as pontas dos pilares que foram derrubados e, num lugar ou outro, restos dos mesmos que empilharam-se.

- Que água escura. - Kamus comentou.

- De fato... É negra vista de longe. Mas chegando perto, dá para ver que, na verdade, é um verde bem escuro. - Sorento manifestou-se, andando até perto do cavaleiro de Aquário – Combina com o lugar, agora... Não há mais vida alguma aqui. Nem peixes, nem plantas. Até a cor da água é mórbida.

- E três vezes mais salgada que o normal. - Kamus cuspia o pouco que havia provado.

- Bom, cavaleiros... - Kanon tomou a palavra – Sinto informar que, dada a situação... Não duvido que...

- Os corpos não tenham sido conservados pelo poder de Poseidon? - Hyoga completou, pegando todos de surpresa. - Alguém se importa com isso? Eu, ao menos, não tenho medo de ossos.

Os três cavaleiros mais velhos surpreenderam-se com a determinação de Hyoga de Cisne. Mesmo depois de tudo, ele nem pensava em desistir.

- Vamos como? Nadando? Agüentam, cavaleiros? - O mesmo continuou, prestes a pular na água.

- Vá voando. - Sorento sugeriu, com certo sarcasmo.

- Já que tocou no assunto, Sorento – Kanon interrompeu-os – É mesmo melhor que façam isso usando as asas da armadura de Cisne. Não há porque ir alguém além de Hyoga e Kamus. Eram vocês os conhecidos do garoto... Se forem nadando, as armaduras se encherão de água e ficarão muito pesadas, fazendo vocês perderem toda agilidade. Além disso, não sei se podemos confiar nessas águas...

- Muito bem pensado, Kanon – Aquário aprovou. - Hyoga, vamos logo com isso. Irei em suas costas.

- É melhor que tudo seja feito rápido mesmo. Enquanto isso, eu e Kanon estudaremos um jeito de sair daqui.

- Nos vemos daqui à pouco, então? - Hyoga perguntou, já com Kamus abraçando-lhe pelas costas.

- Com certeza, cavaleiro. Boa sorte para vocês dois. - Sorento despediu-se.

- Igualmente. - Cisne fez um breve gesto enquanto, usando o poder da armadura, seguia rumo ao pilar do Oceano Ártico.

Os dois ex-Generais ficaram sozinhos, e abateu-se um silêncio sepulcral. Sirene resolveu quebrá-lo:

- Kanon... Antes de tudo, há algo que quero fazer.

O então cavaleiro de Athena observou, surpreso, Sorento dar-lhe as costas e andar vagarosamente até a margem, onde tirou a armadura de Sirene peça por peça e atirou-a ruidosamente no mar. Demorou um pouco admirando a flauta pela última vez, mas balançou sutilmente a cabeça, tentando livrar-se de seu sentimentalismo, e lançou-a para ainda mais longe.

- Está de volta o que você me cedeu em seu nome, Imperador dos Mares, Poseidon.

Sentiu a mão de Kanon pousar em seu ombro.

- Agora me sinto uma tonelada mais leve... - Sorento confessou, virando-se para olhar o outro.

-x-

Hyoga e Kamus chegaram rápido. Sobrevoaram o local e, por um brilho dourado que reluzia por baixo d'água, produzido por algum dos raros raios de sol que atingia exatamente aquele ponto, localizaram em não muito tempo a armadura de Kraken. Pousaram em cima de um pedaço do ex-Pilar do Oceano Ártico, que havia sido derrubado pelo próprio cavaleiro de Cisne.

Para surpresa de ambos, as águas ao redor do suporte do pilar do Ártico não eram escuras, e sim límpidas e transparentes. Por isso haviam conseguido ver o reflexo dourado.

Kamus ficou de pé no grande e instável pedaço de mármore - que provavelmente caiu num trecho de terra alta, já que parte ficava fora d'água - e observou Hyoga ir nadando até a parte clara.

- Isaak... Estou chegando... - Quantas vezes episódio muito parecido havia acontecido em sua vida? A profundidade diminuiu ao ponto de não precisar mais nadar. Apressou o passo, chutando a água com força.

Seu coração saltou quando reconheceu, há poucos centímetros da superfície, o rosto conhecido que há tanto não via.

"O poder de Poseidon manteve o corpo intacto!"

- ISAAK!

Estacou ao lado do corpo que pairava submerso ainda trajando a armadura dourada de General Marina. Acariciou-lhe o rosto, hesitante, as imagens turbulentas pela ondulação da água.

- Meu amigo... Meu irmão... Você quer sair daqui?

A expressão de Isaak parecia a mesma de quando o conheceu na infância. Nada tinha do monstro Kraken que o atacou e que por ele foi atacado.

Hyoga ouviu o barulho de passos empurrando a água. Era Kamus, aproximando-se.

- Não tire Isaak daí. - Pediu, neutro, parando ao lado do mais jovem, também olhando para o corpo.

- Eu... Nem sei se ainda teria coragem... - O russo confessou, as lágrimas passando a molhar-lhe o rosto.

- Vim aqui para te impedir de levar Isaak à superfície.

Hyoga olhou-o surpreso.

- Poseidon e Isaak estão ligados, Hyoga. Se ele morreu neste reino, é porque de alguma forma pertence a ele. Não cabe a nossa deusa zelar por Isaak.

- Mestre Kamus, você não sente nada por Isaak? Voltou de seu descanso póstumo através de Kasa de Lymnades somente para me alertar de que eu deveria ser impiedoso... Você sabia de tudo, não sabia?

- Sim. Quando você o reencontrou, eu já havia lamentado tudo o que conseguia e já havia compreendido que ele deveria morrer se necessário para a vitória de Athena. Sinto por ele ter ido tão jovem e pelo fim que a relação de vocês teve...

- Parecida com o fim que a nossa teve, por um tempo, Mestre Kamus...

- Acho que é sua sina, Hyoga. - Segurou numa das mãos de Isaak, por baixo d'água – Descanse em paz, meu discípulo. Eu e Hyoga te perdoamos. Uma dia você vai renascer, e seremos uma espécie de família de novo.

Hyoga começou a chorar copiosamente. Rasgou um pedaço da própria camisa azul, oculta pela armadura, e amarrou no pulso do ex-companheiro de treinos.

- Rezo para você quase todos os dias, Isaak... Você ouve? - Perguntou, entre soluços.

- Hyoga, já chega. Vamos.

- Adeus, amigo. - Recolheu um pequeno pedaço da armadura de Kraken e levou consigo. - Você terá sua lápide na Sibéria.

-x-

- Como foi? - Sorento questionou.

- Como devia ter sido. - Aquário explicou, evasivo. Hyoga nada falava. - Livrou-se de sua armadura?

- Digamos que a devolvi para onde ela saiu.

- Não sei o que vocês fizeram, ou o que nós fizemos, mas Poseidon resolveu ser bom conosco. - Kanon disse – Vejam.

Olhando para onde Kanon apontava, viram, logo em frente a onde estavam, um pequeno penhasco que parecia ter, em seu topo, algo como uma caverna.

- Esses raios de sol não estava saindo dali quando chegamos. Deve ter surgido uma passagem para o Cabo Sunion.

Kanon estava certo.

De volta à Grécia, Sorento recebeu a recomendação de nem se aproximar do Santuário, mas enviou através de Hyoga um pedido de desculpas informal ao cavaleiro de Touro. Kamus comentou que muito provavelmente Aldebaran o perdoaria, mas que Mu de Áries jamais, porém não quis entrar em mais detalhes quanto aos motivos.

Ao contrário de todas as expectativas, Sorento despediu-se com um forte abraço do então Kanon de Gêmeos, e rumou à mansão de Julian na cidade. Antes, mandou através do ex-general, já consciente de que ele era uma espécie de cônsul da Deusa Athena, votos de paz. Depois de anos do combate entre ela e Poseidon, jamais imaginou que viria a aceitá-la como governante-mor da Terra como estava aceitando-a naquele momento. Talvez houvesse mudado mais naqueles últimos dias do que em muitos momentos de sua vida.

De volta ao Santuário, os três cavaleiros remanescentes foram recebidos por uma ansiosa e efusiva Saori Kido, que - ficaram sabendo depois - havia levado a maior bronca de sua vida do Mestre Shion por tê-los deixado abandonar seus postos e ir a um antigo campo de batalha sem permissão ou reforços. Kanon e Kamus tiveram que segurar o riso quando Saga contou, mais tarde, que Saori havia procurado-o para chorar de preocupação e arrependimento em seus joelhos.

"Em geral ela usa os meus, mas como eu não estava, chamou alguém um tanto parecido comigo..."

Foram obrigados a entregar relatórios minuciosos sobre o estado do Reino Submarino, Poseidon e o ex-General Sorento. Aldebaran aceitou as desculpas, mas Mu de Áries disse que mandaria ao adorado flautista por encomenda uma_ Stardust Revolution _feita com muito carinho.

--------

_Sibéria, Pevek, Mar da Sibéria Oriental. _

- Desculpa por te trazer aqui. - Disse, quase tímido, andando pela planície congelada.

- Desculpa? Você não sabe como estou feliz, Hyoga.

- Feliz por estar no meio do gelo?

- Feliz por estar _com você _no meio do gelo.

- E prestes a ir num funeral.

Shun suspirou – O ar quente formando fumaça ao sair de seu corpo.

- Sei o quanto este lugar significa para você, Hyoga. E o quanto gosta de Isaak... Também sinto muito por como as coisas acabaram entre vocês dois, fico feliz em poder rezar por ele, num túmulo que você vai fazer com as próprias mãos...

- Na verdade, me sinto muito melhor por estar com você aqui, Shun.

- Quem sabe assim você me convida mais vezes. - Sorriu, e ganhou um selinho dos lábios gelados de Hyoga.

- Está com frio?

- Não, está tudo bem. - O russo havia emprestado-lhe seu sobretudo bege de pele, luvas e polainas. Seguia somente com as roupas de sempre, cobertas por uma superficial jaqueta de lã preta e um cachecol igualmente escuro.

- É aqui. Embaixo dessa grossa camada de gelo, está o precipício onde fica o barco de minha mãe.

- Faça como achar melhor.

- Peço que se afaste um pouco.

- Está bem.

Hyoga lançou o pequeno pedaço da armadura de Kraken para cima e ergueu uma das mãos como uma espada.

- _Freezing Coffin!_

Não apenas um bloco de gelo, mas sim toda uma construção semelhante à uma escultura, com muitas pontas, surgiu em poucos segundos. O fragmento de armadura exatamente no meio. Do bolso, retirou um papel enrolado com muito cuidado, o qual esticou e fez um altar de gelo somente para ele, permitindo que ficasse conservado para sempre.

"_Não conseguiu firmar o nobre pacto_

_Entre o cosmos sangrento e a alma pura._

_Porém, não se dobrou perante o facto_

_Da vitória do caos sobre a vontade_

_Augusta de ordenar a criatura_

_Ao menos: luz ao sul da tempestade._

_Gladiador defunto mas intacto_

_Tanta violência, mas tanta ternura"_

_Em memória ao Cavaleiro de Athena Isaak._

- Shun, as flores.

O mais novo se aproximou e as entregou nas mãos de um nostálgico e cabisbaixo Hyoga.

Cisne colocou-as sobre o pequeno altar e pegou Shun por uma das mãos, seguindo pelo caminho que voltava à vila de Kohoutek.

- Está feito.

- É um poema muito bonito, o que escolheu. Lembro-me de quase cada palavra que me traduziu.

- Aldebaran o fez, lendo os relatórios sobre a visita ao Reino de Poseidon. Acabei contando a ele o que eu pretendia fazer e ele me deu de presente. Temi que a tradução para o russo estragasse o poema, mas Kamus disse que estava boa.

- Kamus não quis vir?

- Ele dispensa sentimentalismos. E deve se incomodar muito por não ter conseguido acabar com os meus!

- Aliás, o que eram aqueles galhos de planta cheios de folhinhas junto com as flores?

- Isaak vai saber... Mas agora vamos rápido, antes que a noite caia e esfrie mais.

Ao adormecer, Hyoga sonhou com Isaak por toda noite; e teve certeza que foi obra do cosmo de seu amigo remanescente na Terra o reencontro e os agradecimentos emocionados do mesmo que recebeu, e não uma mera ilusão.

De manhã, sua plantinha tropical chamada Shun não estava congelada e sim agarrada em seu corpo atrás de calor e, somando-o às lembranças dos sonhos daquela noite, teve a certeza de algo que por muitas vezes amaldiçoou – Sentia-se feliz por ter nascido.

_Fim_

------------

¹- Pevek – Cidade litorânea de frente ao Mar da Sibéria Oriental, no extremo norte da Rússia. Imaginei ser um lugar provável para o Kamus ter ido treinar o Hyoga. A vila de Kohoutek, pelo que pesquisei (não foi muito...), foi invenção do Kurumada mesmo, é o nome de um cometa. Mas Pevek existe – procurei em mapas e mapas da Rússia alguma bem pequenininha e isolada. Pevek parece ser tão insignificante, coitada, que não é em todo mapa que ela aparece '

Quem quiser conferir:

http://adoptaenrusia.iespana.es/maparussia.gif

²- Hoje em dia, algo em torno dos 20 dólares.

O fragmento de poema apresentado é originalmente parte do poema "Balada (Em memória de um poeta suicida)", de Mário Faustino.

------------

**Considerações Finais**

Meu deeeeus, que fic graaaande e trabalhosaaa x.x Nunca penei tanto para escrever. É maior até mesmo do que minha fic em capítulos, atualmente... Nunca pensei que a coisa ia ficar assim. Mas fui acrescentando partes, acrescentando partes, mudei o final... Originalmente, Hyoga não ia conseguir descer ao Reino de Poseidon.

E fui justamente ter a idéia de uma fic trabalhosa para um _challenge, _que me são trabalhosos por si mesmos, por essência! XDD Mereci, quem sabe assim aprendo, hahaha.

Para quem esperava uma coisa mais romântica e se decepcionou, minhas desculpas. Mas depois do _cúmulo_ de glicose na minha outra Hyoga x Shun (da qual não adianta – Não gosto, acho uma m e eu gostaria de ter a coragem de apagá-la da face da humanidade), eu precisava balancear. "Resgate" ficou mais focada na ação, o pato e o coelho estão mais para casal coadjuvante. Talvez coloquei ainda menos romance do que poderia, mas... Sei lá, peguei trauma e resolvi por o Milo na fiscalização do açúcar. E espero que ele não tenha feito vista grossa em alguma parte :P

Foi divertido participar do challenge e, em especial, usar o Isaak! Confesso que peguei muito mais simpatia pelo menino depois de usá-lo nessa fic.


End file.
